A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me
by subwayzombie
Summary: "Why hadn't he made a move on her yet? Because…" SoMa fluffy fluff. It's all I know anymore.


**A/N:** Yet another ode to SoMa. I am in SoMa hell y'all. I keep sporadically word vomiting up shit for these 2 and there may be no end in sight. Please send help. This is titled after yet another Fall Out Boy song. I own nothing. Rated T for minor potty mouth words.

 **-A**

* * *

"Why haven't you made a move on her yet?"

That's what he had asked him, and despite the very creepy feeling it left Soul with that any girls father would ask him that, especially his partners, especially at their age the question had been haunting him ever since the moment, not so long after that question had been posed that he realized he was in love with her.

Why hadn't he made a move on her yet?

Easy. Because to him she was perfect and she was pure. Because despite the fact that she was the only person who made him feel even slightly worth something, he was very sure he wasn't worthy of her.

Why hadn't he made a move on her yet?

Because despite every promise he'd made her regarding their professional relationship, maybe he didn't really trust himself enough yet. He'd said more than once that he would die for her and he meant it. He'd even gone to extreme lengths more than once to prove it and would do it again in a heartbeat but did he trust himself to go this far? What made him so damn special? He'd seen the darkness that could possess even those who looked flawless on the outside. He'd seen the darkness in himself, up close and much more personally than most people ever get to. Did he trust himself? He'd die to protect her, he was sure protecting her heart was just as important.

Why hadn't he made a move on her yet?

Because he'd never really had great examples of couples who had made it work. It didn't for her parents and eventually it didn't even for his. He thought for sure in the twisted world of high society and unreasonable standards they kept themselves to at least his parents, right or wrong, in love or not would stay together but even that failed. He'd never been more surprised in his life than the day his mother showed up at their apartment. She'd left his dad and was moving to her own place. She spent the weekend there with him and Maka catching up but not really elaborating on what happened. He didn't ask. He was surprised at how good it felt to have his mom in his life again and didn't want to jinx it by bringing up whatever made her come. Later his brother told him what happened and it was simple. She gave his father an ultimatum, make things right with your son or lose both of us. His dad chose the latter. Ironically, his mom ending up loving Maka. On her last night in town after Maka had excused herself to bed, his mom took a sip of her tea and said quietly with a conspiratorial smile, "I see the way you look at her, so why haven't you made a move on her yet?"

Why hadn't he made a move on her yet?

Because -

"Soul!"

He blinked a couple times to find emerald eyes inches from his. Maka was perched next to him on the couch, very closely, studying him. He'd been zoning out again.

"Soul, what's wrong?"

The concern was clear on her face curving her mouth into a frown. Very slowly, as if he was afraid of what he was about to do, he leaned in closer and pushed her loose hair behind her ear and away from her mouth.

He could hear her breathing was becoming unsteady and her heartbeat was picking up pace. Just from that slightest bit of contact they started to resonant a little. He didn't move his hand away, but just left it to rest lightly on her cheek. He was afraid of what would happen if this moment ended here.

Why hadn't he made a move on her yet?

He wanted to. He wanted her. He trusted her, and he trusted himself enough, not to be perfect but to do the damn well best he could. And after all, he loved her.

They were so close, their lips almost touching. Her eyes drifted closed.

Why hadn't he made a move on her yet?

Because…

Screw it, why not.

His patience and resolve snapped all at once and when they finally separated again Maka smirked and shook her head.

"What?" he asked, now slightly concerned at what he'd done and the reaction to it.

She looked back at him still smiling and pulled him in for another kiss, "I was wondering why you hadn't made a move on me yet."


End file.
